


Christmas Drabbles

by beforeclocks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four unrelated Christmas drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mrs Hudson, in 221B, With the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Posted here to keep everything together.

Though John woke early on Christmas morning, Sherlock was already in the lounge eyeing up a box sat on the coffee table.   
  
"Are you thinking Moriarty disguised a bomb as a Christmas present?"   
  
Sherlock scowled. "You shouldn't joke about that." John wondered if Sherlock was ever going to forgive himself for the night at the pool.   
  
"Anyway," he continued, unfolding his legs, "it's addressed to both of us. Would you do the honours?"

  
John carefully pulled off the garish paper. When he saw  [the distinguished font](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cluedo) , John couldn't refrain from laughing.   
  
"Mrs Hudson really is insulting my intelligence this time."


	2. Magnificent Desolation

John really was terrible at buying presents. He'd spent last twenty minutes being talked at about the difference between the perfumes on offer until, finally, he'd decided that Sarah would appreciate a necklace more.    
  
Mrs Hudson was getting a new pot plant, because last time John had borrowed milk he'd noticed hers was dying.    
  
He was browsing books for Harry when he noticed  [a large hard-back](http://www.amazon.co.uk/Wonders-Solar-System-Professor-Brian/dp/0007386907/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1292681018&sr=8-1)  perfect for Sherlock. As John paid for the book, he knew that Sherlock would never read it, but the look on his face when he took off the wrapping paper would be worth it.


	3. May All Your Christmases Be White

Lying side by side in tangled and sweat soaked sheets, John and Sherlock listened over the sound of their simultaneously laboured breathing to the clock on John's bedside ticking, steadily approaching the hour of midnight. 

Sherlock turned his head to watch the second hand move and less than five seconds later he muttered, "Merry Christmas," still sounding thoroughly breathless.

John grinned, shuffling over so their thighs pressed together and he could plant a kiss on Sherlock's temple.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Although, I really hope you're not implying that that was my present."

Sherlock chuckled into the soft kiss.


	4. Music Washes Away From the Soul the Dust of Everyday Life

John had been surprised to find that the Holmes brothers gave each other Christmas presents. He shouldn't have been, really; after all, he and Harry exchange gifts. But their relationship was nothing compared to that of Sherlock and Mycroft. 

Which is why he had been taken aback when he came home from Sarah's on Christmas Eve to find Sherlock's violin being proudly displayed in front of the fireplace on its very own stand. A hand carved stand.

"Mycroft was here," Sherlock answered the question John didn't ask.

"Oh, right." John muttered, unable to stop admiring the beauty of the instrument.


End file.
